


Crescendo

by Angel110



Series: My Dirty Little Sin [2]
Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon and Kangin have finally found their happiness in each other but their ex- and still-wives are making their lives hard. Will they finally have their very own happy ending soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Yoona, I am sorry ...“

1

 

Siwon wakes softly by the sun rays caressing his face. At first he doesn't know where he is but as soon as a familiar scent hits his nostrils a smile graces his lips and he cuddles closer into the strong arms that are securely wrapped around him. The soothing melody of a heart beat makes him close his eyes again and sigh in happiness.  
"It was no dream ...," Siwon whispers in content. The figure that is holding him starts to stir slightly and groan softly, making the taller man chuckle softly. His boss was no morning type of person.  
He opens his eyes again and looks into the face of his new boyfriend while caressing his cheek gently.

"Good morning, my big bear." He says with his deep, raspy morning voice and places a kiss on that attractive pair of lips. Eyes fluttered open and another smile formed, the face it belongs to smiling down at him.

“Good morning, pretty man.“ Kangin's big hands run gently over Siwon's back and down to his butt to caress it gently. Just then Siwon notices the stinging pain and hisses softly.

“I guess I went a little too hard on you yesterday.“ Kangin says softly with a smirk and leans in for a small kiss. “I will get you some painkillers.“

“It was definitely worth it. I have never felt better in my life and I still can hardly believe that we are together now. That you really have the same feelings for me. Do you know how many times I have told myself that it was wrong and all? But now I have learned that it doesn't matter who you love but that it matters that you love at all and feel good near this person. And not even God is keeping us from loving who we want.“ Siwon smiles happily and gives his new boyfriend a deep and affectionate kiss. Kangin kisses him back as deep, a bright smile on his lips as well and gently shoves the taller man off him to get up.

“I am happy you think like this, Wonnie. I was going crazy because I had all those forbidden and sinful thoughts about you but now we can finally actually try them all.“ He winks and steals another kiss. “I will be right back. I will get us something to eat as well. I don't have much here to be honest, it has been ages since I last went grocery shopping. But I will find something for us.“  
Siwon hums, blushing softly at Kangin's words and snuggling into the bedsheets, that wear the scent of his boss. He wonders how he will even manage to walk at work the next days but he really meant his words, it had been worth it.

Kangin comes back with a tray with water, painkillers and two cups of steaming ramen. “I don't have anything else at home but to make up for it we will go to a nice restaurant in the afternoon.“

He sits down next to his boyfriend, the tray on his lap and pecked the other's lips. Siwon sits up carefully with a slight smile as his butt stung again and took the painkillers Kangin offered him, downing them with some water. “Ramen is never wrong. Thank you, my bear.“

“Let me feed you, Wonnie~“ Kangin coos and receives a slap on his arm for it before chuckling softly. “Only joking, of course you can eat on your own.“

“My hands are not injured, pabo.“ Siwon takes his cup of ramen and his pair of chopstick before starting to eat deliciously. Kangin chuckles and eats as well. They chat about random things and the taller male almost chokes on his noodles from suddenly laughing hard as Kangin makes a joke that is so lame that it is funny again.

Kangin bursts out into laughter at this and spills some of his ramen, thankfully it is not hot anymore. He gets slapped on his arm by an unamused Siwon who starts laughing again soon after and gets up after finishing his noodles. “Let's go shower together. Actually I should shower alone though while you clean up this mess you made.“

“No, there is still time after the shower. Let's shower together.“ Kangin puts the tray aside and jumps out of the bed eagerly only to stumble and almost trip over his own feet, making Siwon laugh again.

“You are acting like a high school boy, Kangin-ah.“ Siwon shakes his head and takes his boyfriend's hand to go to the bathroom together with him.

“Tsk, not. Let's take a bath instead. It's nicer.“ The smaller male goes to prepare a nice bubble bath, smelling at different bottles that probably belonged to Soohyun and picks a nice, calming scent to put inside.

“You only want to rock your body into mine and create a mass in your bathroom, right?“ Siwon hugs his boyfriend from behind who blushes madly, seemingly have been caught with one of his secret fantasies over the taller man.

“No? I only want to be close to my handsome boyfriend and enjoy the time we have together.“ Kangin smiles innocently and leans against the strong chest of Siwon; he should start to work out again too. He has gained a few pounds during the last few months of fighting and arguing with his wife and going from whore to whore to distract his mind. Of course not without using protection, he is not as careless and irresponsible as that.

“Sure, my horny teddy bear. Do you think I didn't notice how you are watching me with those brown, lust filled eyes of yours?“ Siwon chuckles and playfully bites into Kangin's cheek before he lets go of him and enters the half-filled bathtub with a soft moan.

“Tsk, not true.“ Kangin gets inside behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his torso, pulling him close. “Does it hurt much, Wonnie?“

“No, it's bearable with the painkiller I took before breakfast. So you said we would go into a restaurant later? Korean, Chinese, Italian? Maybe French even?“ The taller man leans against Kangin and closes his eyes to enjoy the warm water that surrounds them and the nice scent of the bubbles that is mixing with Kangin's and filling his nostrils.

“Anything you want.“ Kangin replies and lets his hands travel further down Siwon's sculpted torso to his chocolate abs decently. Siwon chuckles and shakes his hand, shoving Kangin's hands up to his chest again.

“Those pretty, strong hands of yours will stay there, young man. Understand? I don't think I can handle another round already. I am still pretty new to this. We just got together yesterday. We still have enough time to act like horny teenagers. Let me get used to this new situation first.“ Kangin hums and rests his chin on Siwon's shoulder as they enjoy the bath in peace and later wash each other lovingly with gentle touches.

They exit the bathtub and Kangin dries Siwon off despite the other's protests that he is not a child and can do it by himself, then dries himself off and goes to change into a new set of clothes with his boyfriend.

After getting dressed they decide to cuddle on the couch while lazily watching TV. Siwon is sitting in Kangin's lap while the other has his arms wrapped around the taller male's chest and is resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I am sorry that Soohyun had to see us like this yesterday ...“ Siwon murmurs after a while and leans his head back on Kangin's shoulder to look at him. Kangin blinks and pecks Siwon's lips as he shakes his head.

“I am actually glad that she saw us. She shall know that she is not good enough for me and never was but you are. It is going for month already that she distances herself from me, doesn't sleep with me or anything. She hates me and probably has a new lover already.“ He says and kisses Siwon again. “Don't worry about it, okay? We wanted to divorce anyway, this is just pushing it forward faster finally.“

“Alright, if you say so. Yoona is coming back next Thursday from her vacation, until then I need to think of a way how to tell her … Will you be with me? I don't think I can do it on my own. She is too kind to hurt her like this. She deserves better than me.“ The taller man snuggles closer into the chest of his boyfriend and chews his lower lip nervously. He doesn't want to hurt his wife like this but they are drifting apart slowly and he is happy with Kangin. He can already tell that Kangin is the one for him, the one that is always spoken about in movies and books.

“We will figure something out, Wonnie. But now let's not destroy our wonderful weekend with a gloomy mood. I am hungry and you? We could go out to eat now. Any restaurant you want, my treat.“ Kangin strokes his hair as Siwon nods and takes a deep breath, smiling again and slowly standing up. He helps Kangin stand up and they go get their coats, wallets and keys for the car before leaving the house and Siwon asks his boyfriend to just surprise him.

So they end up at a fancy Italian restaurant and Siwon can't stop admiring it. Kangin is paying him a very high loan for only being a personal assistant but not enough that he has eaten out in such a restaurant as this one yet. He is spending the money on the house and Yoona, of course saving up as well, for their actually planned child in the future and unexpected events. For things like fancy clothes and expensive restaurants Siwon normally spends no money.

Kangin chuckles and leads his boyfriend to a table for two and helps him sit down like the gentleman he was only to earn complains again that his boyfriend was still a man. “Order whatever you want and stop complaining, just let me do. I know very well that you are a man.“

Siwon hums in response and sighs softly as he looks at the menu and widens his eyes at the prices, looking to Kangin again who just shrugs and tells him to order to his heart's content. They eat and chat happily over this and that and spend almost three hours at the restaurant before going back home where they cuddle and kiss on the couch again, not caring about what is on the TV actually.

“It will be better if I go home now. We need to work tomorrow and I don't have anymore clothes with me. Also it won't be good on us both if we stay up all night to make out and explore each other and all.“ Siwon grins and tries to get out of Kangin's arms that are tightly wrapped around him.

“You can lend some of my clothes. I promise I will be good, although it is hard to keep my fingers off you now that I finally have you.“ Kangin argues with a loving smile and presses a kiss to Siwon's temple while trying to keep the taller man locked in his embrace.

Siwon laughs softly and shakes his head as he finally succeeds in squirming his way out of his boyfriend's tight grip. “You know our height difference, my little bear?“

Kangin slaps Siwon's arm playfully who only laughs and rubs the spot, then leans down for a kiss. Their relationship is only one day old and they are very comfortable around each other already despite all the doubts they had before. And as they are in the early stage they just can't keep their hands or lips off each other. Siwon is wondering already what it will be like when they are at work. Will Kangin randomly call him in for a make out session or even love making and the scene from before when they gave each other handjobs repeat itself? Siwon would not say no to these options, that for sure.

Kangin stands up as well, lips still attached to Siwon as he attempts to deepen it and wrap his arms around the other's waist but the taller man grins and snakes his way out of his arms again. “Kangie, you can touch me all you want tomorrow when we have nothing important to do but now I really need to go home.“

Kangin sighs dramatically and nods, lowering his head as he sulks. “But let me give you a ride home, at least.“

“Okay, okay. But you need to pick me up tomorrow before work and I will drive my car home in the evening, deal? Now, stop sulking, you look like a kid,“ Siwon grins and pokes Kangin's pout playfully.

“Tsk, I don't. Deal, I will pick you up at eight. Then we still have enough time to grab breakfast somewhere.“ Kangin takes his boyfriend's hand and walks with him to the door where they get ready to leave. He takes his keys and leaves the house together with Siwon, leading him to his car to get in.

“Don't you dare come late. No good morning kiss if you are late.“ Siwon jokes and fastens his seat belt as Kangin does the same and drives him home. They continue to chat and laugh the whole ride long when they finally arrive in front of Siwon's house. Kangin exits the car first and opens the door for Siwon who slaps his arm.

“I am not a girl, Kangin-ah.I can open the door myself.“ Kangin grins and shrugs before stealing a kiss from his boyriend.

“Of course you are not. I just wanted to be nice.“ He pulls Siwon into a deeper kiss, a smirk on his lips as he pulls him along to the door of his house. Siwon wraps his arms around the other's neck and hums in response as he kisses him back with the same passion. He only removes them to search for the keys in the pockets of his jacket.

After fishing out the keys and awkwardly opening the door Siwon is pulled inside by his boyfriend and chuckles against his lips as someone clears their throat. They jump away from each other instantly and look with wide eyes at the person that distubed them.

“Y-yoona … You were supposed to be back in four days ...“ Siwon bites his lips as he looks at his wife apologetically.

Yoona looks like she has cried a lot but has not the strength to cry any more. She is sitting on the couch, holding a glass of water in both her hands. Her long, brown hair is pinned up to a strict pony tail and she is wearing plain black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt. Her suitcases and bag are still standing untouched next to the couch.

“Soohyun texted me and told me to come back earlier.“ The young woman says calmly and stands up, looking at both her husband and Kangin, her face unreadable, not even her eyes tell the two men anything.

“Yoona, I'm sorry …,“ is Siwon can say as he stands there like paralysed, not able to move the slightest bit. He wanted it to tell it Yoona himself and have her find it out like this. Soohyun probably told her.

“You know, I didn't want to belileve her. I didn't believe my best friend. I trusted you, Siwon-ah and I still trust you. But I guess it is true what she told me. I didn't expect such a thing from you, Siwon-ah.“ She smiles at him, the smile not reaching her eyes.

“Yoona, I loved you very much. I married you out of love but I fell out of love with you slowly and then it just happened. I fell for Kangin. It is not his fault, it is mine alone. I am so sorry, Yoona. I wanted to tell you on my own.“ Siwon looks at her with sad eyes. Kangin stands there awkwardly, not daring to say anything and not thinking he was in a place to do so anyway. He is sorry for Yoona as well. She is a sweet and caring young woman. She doesn't deserve what they are doing to her.

Yoona just keeps smiling at her husband, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she looks down to the ground and then back up at her husband after wiping the lone drop.

“Yoona, no it is my fault. I should have distanced myself from your husband but … we love each other ...“ Kangin mentally slaps himself and focuses his gaze to the ground. “I am sorry, forget what I said.“

Siwon looks at Kangin apologetically and looks at his wife again. “Yoona, please tell me how you feel. I know I hurt you but I want to feel it. You can scream at me all you want. Hit me, do whatever to me to let some of your pain go.“

Yoona shakes her head and smiles at Kangin, her hand resting on her belly. “Don't ever be sorry to love someone, Kangin-ah. I trust you to take good care of my husband. I will schedule the divorce soon.“

Kangin shuffles closer to his boyfriend again and leans to his ear. “She is scaring me, Siwon-ah. How can she take this so easy? Soohyun freaked out but Yoona is … kind of accepting?“

“Kangin-ah, I only want Siwon to be happy. I never wanted more than that. If he is happy with you then I will be happy as well. But if you hurt him then I will hurt you too.“ Yoona speaks calmly. “But Siwon-ah, out of all people I never imagined you to cheat on me. I am disappointed into you. You could have told me the change in your feelings for me. I knew we were drifting apart but I hoped that it was only a short phase, that you will look at me again with the same love as on the first day of our relatioship. I hope you will be happy with Kangin for the rest of your life. Still, I hope you won't forget the beautiful memories we have shared together and the love you have had for me and I still have for you.“

“Yoona, please stop saying something like this. Yell at me, tell me what a bastard I am. I deserve it. Why are you so calm about it? I cheated on you with my best friend and we started a relationship while I am still married to you. Just, you are freaking me out with your words. I don't deserve a woman like you, Yoona and I am so sorry about everything. I should have told you, yes. But I wasn't even sure myself. I thought all those thoughts and feelings would stop after a while but they didn't.“ Siwon grips on Kangin's hand in support and looks at his wife with tears glistening in his eyes.

Yoona smiles and shakes her head again, walking close to her husband and the man that will be the one by his side now to love and care for him. She hugs Siwon gently and kisses his cheek, then does the same to Kangin. Siwon stands there frozen with wide as and so does Kangin. The taller man looks down at his wife's stomach and places a hand on it.

“Yoona … You … Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?“ Tears find their way down Siwon's cheeks as he looks into the brown orbs of Yoona.

“Be happy with Kangin. You can still be a good father, just promise me that it is the right decision. Don't break up, you two. This will break me more than anything else in the world. We will talk about anything else at a later time.“ Yoona's eyes are glistening with tears as well again.

“I ruined everything … You are pregnant now and I am leaving you for a man. I want you to know that I loved you, Yoona. I really loved you and I want to be a good father to our baby. I am sorry.“ He rubs Yoona's stomach gently and feels an arm wrap around his waist. He looks to his side to see Kangin with teary eyes as well.

“You should be thankful to have such a wonderful wife. And I should be too. Thank you, Yoona. I am very sorry. You don't deserve so much pain.“ Kangin looks at Yoona regretful. “Thank you for letting me love this man and letting me become happy with him.“

Yoona nods with a smile and takes Siwon's hand in hers as she looks at her husband again. “I will call you soon again. Now, pack some of your stuff and leave, please. I am sure Kangin doesn't mind you sleeping at his place for a while.“

She lets go of his hand again and turns to sit back on the couch. “Be quick and don't worry, I will be fine. Soohyun is coming over in a bit and will keep me company so make sure to be gone by then if you don't want to have any more trouble with her.“

Siwon smiles slightly and pulls Kangin upstairs to his bedroom. “It breaks my heart to hurt Yoona like this … I mean I loved her and actually she deserves better than me, a man that leaves her for another man while she is pregnant with his baby ...“

Kangin wraps his arms around Siwon's waist and pecks his lips. “I can understand how you must feel now, Siwon-ah. We should be thankful though for Yoona's reaction. It hurts me too that we are hurting her like this and I swear if I knew she was pregnant I would have never given into you. But I am actually happy that she is alright with us being together and that she will also still let you see your baby once it is born. You had a wonderful wife, Siwon-ah and should never forget the beautiful moments you had with her. And now let's pack your things and give her privacy and leave before my ex-wife arrives and causes trouble again.“

The taller man sighs and nods as he leans against his boyfriend for a short moment. “I will cherish those moments, don't worry. But I feel like I ruined everything … I love you, Kangin-ah. But do you think the baby would have rescued mine and Yoona's relationship? Or should I have waited until after the baby was born? I didn't even know about it. Who would have expected this?“

“Siwonnie, let's talk about everything later, okay? Let's pack your stuff now and then sleep a few nights about it and then we can talk again. It is a bit too much at once for all of us.“ Kangin pecks his temple and Siwon nods and gets his suit case from under the bed, opening it and going to his closet to pack his most needed clothes. In another small bag he packs his hygienic stuff and blushes softly as he gets his makeup.

“Men do need makeup too sometimes to look good.“ He mumbles to his excuse as Kangin grins and takes his suit case.

“I didn't say anything. Now, come one. Let's leave.“ Siwon nods and takes the bag and follows his boyfriend downstairs. He wants to tell his wife goodbye but Yoona is not sitting in the living room anymore so he guesses she wants to be alone and leaves the house together with his boyfriend.

They put the suit case and bag into the back of Kangin's car, get inside and drive home quietly while Kangin holds Siwon's hand and caresses the back with his thumb. The taller man smiles softly throughout the ride and closes his eyes to try and think about everything that is happening in such a short time. He only wants to be happy with Kangin but he never once thought about how it may affect the people around him. He has been too busy being selfish and thinking he was sick. He just should have talked to his wife about it.

Siwon gasps softly as he suddenly feels a hand squeeze his knee but calms down as soon as he sees it is only his boyfriend. “Don't think too much. You decided right, Yoona said she wants you to be happy and you are happy with me, aren't you?“

“Of course I am, even if it's only two days that I am together with you, it feels much much longer and so wonderful.“ Siwon gives his boyfriend a smile and exits the car after realizing that they have arrived already. He gets his bag and Kangin gets the suit case and they enter the latter's house.


	2. "We worked hard for it."

“Kangie bear, we got mail from the court.” Siwon frowns as he walks back inside Kangin's home that is his now as well. It is a Saturday morning, not very cold and the tall male is wearing a pair of boxers and the pink bathrobe his boyfriend gifted him; Kangin has a weird obsession for pink. It was weird to be wearing the rather girly color at first but after a while he got used to it real quick.

“The court?” Kangin pokes his head out of the kitchen, his hair still slightly wet from the earlier shower. He is cooking breakfast for him and Siwon while the taller man gets the mail and will take a shower after. Eight weeks have passed since the encounter with Siwon's wife and the news of her being pregnant.

Two weeks ago his boyfriend has accompanied his wife to their first ultrasound together. After coming back and showing Kangin the ultrasound proudly the tall, muscular man clung to him and cried a little. He is still feeling guilty towards his wife and it hurts Kangin to see him in pain. The latter keeps distracting his boyfriend and telling him that his wife wants him to become happy, even if it is with another man. These were her own words.

Siwon hums and tucks all mail exept for the letter addressed to him under his arm before opening said letter and reading it, mumbling some of the content. “Yoona wants to divorce and she wants a ridiculous high sum of alimentation. Soohyun must have talked her into it. Geez, that's three fourth of my monthly payment. Yoona would never ask for such a crazy high sum of her own.”

“Definitely Soohyun's doing. Do they really name an amount? They are actually not allowed to. First we need a lawyer. I know a very good one. We can call him after breakfast. I guess our picnic later needs to be postponed, love.” Kangin gives his boyfriend a kiss and takes the other mail from him, putting it on the counter. Then he shoos Siwon out of the kitchen for him to take a shower and continues preparing breakfast.

“Alright … Let's talk about this later and I will give Yoona a call too. What's just gotten into her ...” Siwon sighs and goes upstairs to the huge bathroom that he loves to occupy for a very long time on some days. A body like his needs to be taken care of very well. The tall man takes off his bathrobe and boxers before stepping into the shower and turning it on ice cold to get a clear head. That is so much unlike Yoona. Of course he understands that after the divorce he will need to pay for Yoona's and the baby's living but his wife would never ask for almost his entire monthly salary, maybe one third but surely not three fourth of it. Soohyun, this beast must have talked her into it. Otherwise he couldn't explain it to himself.

Meanwhile, Kangin waits for Siwon to disappear upstairs before reading the letter that was addressed to himself and taking his phone furiously. He dials Soohyun's number that's saved as 'nasty witch' in his phone and waits for his dear still wife to pick up. After a few minutes of waiting she finally answers her phone and chuckles into it. Her voice sounds happy and self-satisfactory as if she guessed already that he has got the letter. “A very beautiful morning to you, Youngwoon-ah. What do I owe the honor of your call?”

“You dare to take this name into your mouth after the many times I told you I don't want to be called this ever again? It is still too early to be happy like this, my dear. How dare you be so brash and demand this kind of sum? And what did you do with Yoona? Don't influence her, that's none of your business. She would have settled this peaceful and by talking things over with Siwon but not be like you, so- I don't even have words to describe your foul game!” Kangin hisses, trying not to let Siwon notice any of this. Laughing at the other end of the line and a scoff, then Soohyun shows her true self again.

“She is my best friend and what you and Siwon did to her and the baby was just horrible. The least he can do is giving her and their child a good life. As for you, you are just an unfaithful asshole and I am already waiting for Siwon to leave you and go back to Yoona.” Kangin practically hears her smugly grin and would have loved to wipe it off her face. But even if they were to be face to face, he is not that kind of man that beats women, be they as nasty as his wife.

The raven-haired male scoffs and laughs. “Have fun. You will never succeed. Siwon will stay with me and no one can separate us. Yoona and the child will have a good life, don't you worry. Mind your own business and you won't get one penny from me, you witch.”

With that he hangs up on Soohyun and takes care of their breakfast again. Right after they will call a lawyer that Kangin trusts very much and that he deems the best lawyer he could ever have. This guy has beaten him out of some very difficult situations already. They will ruin his still wife and she will live below her standards. He wants to see her face when she is left with nothing but her personal belongings.

“What are you thinking about so hard, love?” Siwon wraps his arms around Kangin's waist and pressed his bare, wet chest against his boyfriend's back, kissing his cheek gently. “You don't want to have wrinkles yet, do you? And you don't want to burn our food either, I guess.”

Kangin shakes his head and chuckles softly and turns off the stove, leaning against the strong chest of his perfect boyfriend. “Of course I don't want to. Nothing important, Wonnie. Let's have breakfast. I hope you like it, it's English breakfast. Thought, we should give it a try.”

“Hmm, sounds good. I thought we could enjoy this weekend before the next big project next week but I guess we don't deserve it.” Siwon murmurs and lets go of his boyfriend to set the table. Kangin helps him and after a few seconds say sit across each other with their full plates and a glass of orange juice each.

“Let's enjoy our breakfast and talk about other things. I was thinking about getting a pet. What do you think about it?” Kangin takes a sip of his orange juice as he looks at his boyfriend with a smile.

Siwon hums, his mouth full with a big piece of sausage. He chews and swallows his food and takes a sip of his orange juice before answering. “But don't we have too little time for a pet? Rabbits and hamsters and all those small pets are boring. And dogs need a lot of attention.”

“Well, I was thinking of a cat. Of course we don't have time for a dog. But cats can do well on their own, they are very clean animals and if the want to cuddle they will come to us.” The other smiles and takes a bite from his bacon. His boyfriend playfully puffs his cheeks and gives him a pout.

“Am I not cuddly enough for you?” The smaller male chuckles and shakes his head.

“I thought I was the cuddly one? Joking, but a kitty would really be nice. I have wanted a kitten since I was little but never got to get one.”

“Aww, my poor baby bear. Let's go look for a kitten after our next project successfully finished. We should go to a shelter and get one of those poor kittens that have been left alone.” Siwon smiles and eats more. “This is really good. Perfect for me when I am exercising a lot.”

“Ah, I should really exercise again too. I have a belly already.” Kangin puffs his cheeks and rubs his belly that really looks a little overweight, but only a little. “I am in for a shelter kitty. We should buy some stuff for him or her already to be prepared.”

Siwon laughs softly and reaches over the table to flick his boyfriend's forehead. “Don't talk nonsense, Kangie bear. You are perfect to me the way you are and you do have enough muscles. You don't need to exercise more to impress me because I am all yours already.”

“Thanks, love but I don't feel good in my body anymore. I will join your workouts starting next week.” Kangin stands up and collects the empty dishes to put them into the dish washer. Then he pulls his boyfriend up and steals a kiss before walking to the living room together with him.

“Okay then. By the way, what I always wanted to ask you: can you play the piano or do you only have it because it looks nice?” Siwon grins as he glances at the white 'Schimmel' in the corner of their living room while the other took out his phone and looked through his contacts.

His boyfriend looks up for a moment and back down on his phone as a beeping sound is heard, he has put his phone on speaker. “My mom forced me to piano lessons when I was young but when I grew older I really started to like it. So yes, I can play the piano quite decently and it's not for decoration.” He smiles at Siwon.

“Yoboseyo?” It comes from the phone as the taller male wants to answer.

“Hi, Hyukkie. It's me, Kangin. My boyfriend and me need your help very urgently. Our wives want to divorce us, that's not really a problem. But my wife has got her nasty fingers into the game and wants both me and Siwon bankrupt. Siwon's wife is pregnant from him, so it's understandable she will get more but surely not three fourth of his income. Also their lawyer plays a foul game. He isn't allowed to name any amount of money in a letter.” Kangin summarizes the situation roughly for Eunhyuk to get a view while Siwon sits at the piano and listens to the conversation, brushing his fingers over the black and white keys without making a sound.

The male at the other end of the line sighs deeply and hums. “I see. I never liked your wife, Kangin-ah. Congrats on your boyfriend. Siwon, you say … That sexy, little PA of yours? Nice catch. About your wife and his, let's meet up in two hours. Then I will have some time for you and we can go into details. I need the letter you got and I need the name of their lawyer. I need to get in touch with him.”

“Sure. Wait a second. Wonnie, could you get me the letter from the kitchen.” Siwon has blushed faintly by Eunhyuk's comment and stands up from the piano chair to get the letter. The lawyer on the phone clears his throat awkwardly and chuckles sheepishly.

“Don't tell me, you have me on speaker and he heard me. Geez, you should have told me.” It comes from the phone and Kangin grins, pecking Siwon's cheek as the other comes back with the letter.

“Their lawyer is … Kim Heechul. Shit.” Siwon closes his eyes and groans. His boyfriend blinks and looks at him confused.

“Do you know him, love?”

“He is the husband of Yoona's brother and he is known to win everything he sets. He is very harsh also.” Siwon sits down on the couch and buries his face into his hands.

Eunhyuk clears his throat to get attention. “I know him and Siwon is right. Heechul can pull the most ridiculous things and bring them through court successfully. But we can do it. I am sure of it.”

The smaller male sighs and sits next to his boyfriend, rubbing his back gently. “See, Hyukkie willdo it for us. Thanks, Hyukkie. We will meet you in two hours at our usual café?”

“Don't worry, guys. I have been beating you out of some very bad shit already, Kangin. This will be a piece of cake. See you later then.” With this Eunhyuk hangs up and Kangin takes Siwon into his arms.

“We can do it. It's Soohyun's doing and her actual plan is not getting our money and seeing us on the streets. She only wants revenge, she wants us to break up. But she won't succeed.” He pecks Siwon's head gently who nods and lets out another sigh, hugging the other back tightly. It isn't like he doesn't want to give any money to Yoona and the baby. He would pay any sum actually as long as it's a reasonable amount and still allows him to make a living as well.

 

Four weeks later.

“I just want to slap this witch.” Kangin grumbles as he, Eunhyuk and Siwon step into the huge building where they will have their first trial about the divorce in less than 15 minutes.

“Shh, calm down, Kangie. Don't let her provoke you.” Siwon is holding Kangin's hand as they spot their wives, Yoona holding her growing belly protectively and Soohyun grinning smugly. “Think about KangWon.”

Yes, KangWon their maine coon kitten. They gave her their couple name. Kangin and Siwon gave their female kitten their couple name that couldn't possibly sound andy manlier. But KangWon seems to like her name as she is already coming when hearing her name. And to Siwon's defense it was mainly Kangin's idea and he just found it very sweet so he agreed.

“But this witch. Look at how she grins at us as if she won that whole thing already.” Kangin glares at her while Siwon pats his back.

“I will go look for Heechul. See you guys in a bit and no fights, please.” Eunhyuk informs them and leaves to find the opponent's lawyer. They nod and walk over to their wives.

“Yoona, can we talk for a moment?” The pregnant woman nods and follows Siwon to a corner a few steps away.

“What has suddenly gotten into you? This is so not like you. You know you will have a good life with our baby and I will financially support you as much as I can. So why do you want this ridiculous high sum of money? Are you in trouble? Have you got debts I do not know of? Or is it Soohyun's doing?” He asks his wife in a gentle tone and looks at her worriedly.

Yoona looks down for a moment and fumbles with her fingers before looking up at Siwon again. “I just want to keep you from doing a mistake Siwon-ah. I thought you could become happy with Kangin but I found out about something. I don't want him to break your heart. I only want the best for you just like you want the best for me. Kangin will hurt you. Please, come back to me and we can start anew. I promise to be a better wife. I will do anything to make you happy.”

Siwon sighs and shakes his head. “I can't, Yoona. I love Kangin and whatever you heard is a lie. Kangin won't hurt me. Trust me. Don't worry, I will be there for you and the baby but I can't come back to you. I am just asking you to lower the amount a bit. You can have half of my pay if you want but three fourth is definitely too much.”

“Siwon, Yoona, the trial is starting.” They hear Kangin's voice and Siwon gives his wife a hug before walking back to his boyfriend who is standing beside Eunhyuk. Heechul has arrived as well and he receives a glare from him as he wraps an arms protectively around Yoona. The tall, muscular man sighs and takes Kangin's hand as they step inside the court room.

 

An hour later.

“They can't be serious! We worked hard to stand where we are now and they want us to live under a bridge or what?” Kangin is furious as they leave the court room.

“Oh come on, Siwon only gets this ridiculous high pay as a PA because you are only thinking with your dick, Youngwoon-ah.” Soohyun grins smugly at him and leaves together with Heechul and Yoona.

“You-”

“Kangin, please. I told you not to let her provoke you. There are a lot of trials left. I am sure Eunhyuk can help us winning this. Only eleven months more and we are divorced from them.” Siwon tries to calm his boyfriend down and Eunhyuk nods confidently.

“I know the judge pretty well. I will have a talk with him. Heechul can't bring something so ridiculous through. I will meet you on Thursday in my office. Have a nice day, you two.” The lawyer pats Kangin's back and and smiles at Siwon before leaving.

Kangin nods and sighs, leaning against his boyfriend. “Let's go home. I am tired and KangWon probably misses us already. And I want cuddles.”

“Of course, love. Let me bring you on other thoughts.” Siwon takes his hand and together they walk to their car to drive home.


	3. “Can we have our very own Happy Ending?“

Eleven Months Later...

“Don't be like this, my bear. One year is almost over and today is our last walk to court. EunHyuk said we have very good chances to go out with a very good and fair decision by the judge.” Siwon pecked his boyfriend's lips as they were waiting in front of the court for their lawyer to arrive.

Kangin had been grumpy and in a bad mood since they found out about the time and date of the last trial. He wouldn't tell but the bulky man thought Siwon would get out of this situation a lot better than him. ‘Soohyun was a witch, an ugly witch that would do anything to get back at me.’

“Neh, I hope so. Why is EunHyuk taking so long today, geez.” Kangin grumbled. Siwon grinned and shook his head as he took Kangin's fingers and played with them to calm the other down a bit.

Just then EunHyuk walked up to them and patted their shoulders, a weird grin on his lips. “Nervous, guys? Don't be. I promise this will all end much to your satisfaction.” EunHyuk seemed quite satisfied himself. Siwon raised his brow but didn't question it any further as they went inside the huge building and to the room where they would have their trial.

Yoona, Soohyun, Heechul and Leeteuk were already waiting there. Yoona had her son with her; it seemed her mother didn't have time to take care of him this time. The grandmother normally took care of him during the court hearings Yoona had stated she did not want her son to be in such an unpleasant atmosphere – Siwon understood those feelings well. Sometimes it just did not seem to be helped though; it was not like he could take the boy due to the fact he had to be here as well.

Siwon walked over to his ex-wife smiling at how when their son noticed him their little boy had begun to make gurgled noises at him. His own special little welcome, Siwon could not wait for his first proper words – that was a while off though. Besides it was best to get in these moments as they came as they grew up too fast, it was like just yesterday he was holding a newborn but already he had grown so much.

He took their son and cradled him with a coo. He could feel Soohyun’s hot glares on him as nuzzled his son’s nose much to the little boy’s delight.

“How is our little boy today?”

Yoona smiled softly, although she was not completely back to the comfortableness she used to hold with Siwon she softened up considerably around their little boy. “He ate, as he normally does, like a little piggy.” Yoona stated lightly tickling the boy’s tummy. “He slept the night through – for once. The plushie you gave him helps; I think he can smell you on it.” Yoona added blowing a raspberry on the baby’s cheeks and delighting in his laughter. He had not that long started to laugh and it was the best thing ever.

“Would you and Ra-Kangin like to come over for dinner at the weekend?” Siwon’s mouth twitched a little, he knew what she had been about to say. Heechul had been trying to teach their little boy (JaeHyun) to call Kangin ‘Raccoon’ – it had not been working. But this was a good sign, it showed that Yoona was truly trying to accept them fully – Siwon was grateful for having such an understanding ex-wife. He could not imagine not seeing the most precious little boy on the earth which was one-part him.

“We’d love to. Thanks for the invitation.” Kangin had made his way over to them placing a hand on Siwon’s cheek as his boyfriend sent him a warm smile. It had taken a while but after some time he had finally got used to the thought that his boyfriend really had a son now – and was still spending time with the woman they had hurt so much. He did not once fear that Siwon would ever go back to Yoona to be the perfect little family – for one thing he had a feeling that if Siwon had even suggested it that Yoona would probably break his legs. Kangin found that he was not even that awkward with Yoona anymore – the look from Soohyun however was enough to kill if she had the ability to.

Eunhyuk cleared his throat as he looked at the group; it was hard to differentiate the two sides – excluding Soohyun of course. “We haven’t the time for this – as cute as it may be. The trial is about to start, we have to get going. Kindly return the baby to Lady Yoona.” None of them still had any idea where Eunhyuk had gotten ‘Lady’ from.

Siwon pecked his son’s head before handing him back to his ex-wife; Yoona had barely enough time to cradle him in her arms before Soohyun already pulled her aside. Soohyun was angry and whispered harshly to her friend. Siwon would have loved to listen to their conversation but he couldn't understand anything. He only knew that Yoona didn't seem to be impressed and fire back at Kangin's ex-wife. Siwon could have breathed a sigh of relief – finally. It was about time that Yoona stopped believing everything that witch told her and getting influenced by her.

“Love, come on. Let's go.” Kangin took Siwon's hand in his and together with EunHyuk they stepped inside the court room - shortly followed by the others.

~*~

“No... That cannot be.” 

“I deserve much more for what he had done to me!”

“Yoona, why are you not saying anything?”

“You need to be on my side!”

 

Soohyun was screaming hysterically and she was just getting worst – it escalated to the point that two security men offered to escort her out. Yoona watched in distress as her friend tried to hit them away from her until they were forced to physically take from the court room. Despite her screams at her ex-husband and the budding tears that were wrung out – Kangin ignored her.

As the yells of ‘You’ll regret this, Kangin!’ dimmed into nothingness Kangin hugged his boyfriend tight to his chest, dragging EunHyuk into it as well. “Thanks, Hyuk. I owe you one. You are really beating me out of the deepest shit, man.”

“No problem... but it was not all me.” At this the two sent him a curious look. “You should be thanking Heechul too. He did some good for once – and helped us a little. He could not stand her much either.” EunHyuk grinned looking towards Heechul whose face was adorned with his typical smirk. The two sides were close together.

“Well you wouldn’t be able to win anything otherwise.” Heechul stated teasingly lightly poking EunHyuk’s cheek with one hand, his other arm wrapping itself around Leeteuk’s waist and pulling him close. “But treat me for a drink and I might considering accepting your gratitude.”

Yoona had a small smile, she was happy with the result: it was not bad for either her or Siwon. She would be able to provide her son a good life and Siwon would easily have a good living.

Kangin looked at Siwon receiving a smile and an approving nod. “Let’s celebrate this result. Siwon and I will drive ahead; you can follow us but... Yoona, I think JaeHyun needs a change first.”

Yoona chuckled with a small smirk “Do you want to change him?” She knew from Siwon that the bulky male overreacted whenever JaeHyun stayed at their place and had a dirty nappy. Kangin treated JaeHyun was a bomb ready to go off at any second – Yoona found the thought amusing.

Kangin paled and Siwon took pity on his lover. “I’ll do it.” Siwon offered as he took the changing bag and JaeHyun from Yoona making his way to the restrooms to change his son.

Kangin shot Yoona a playful glare and gave Siwon a kiss before walking out of the building and to the car together with the others. Yoona and Leeteuk got into one car with Heechul and waited for Siwon to come back with JaeHyun while EunHyuk got into his own car and Kangin stepped into his and Siwon's car. Then he took his phone and dialled the number of a catering service as he won't have time to cook something nice for so many people in such a short time. Also, he wasn't even sure if he had that much food at home as he and Siwon usually just grabbed something for takeaway or ordered food because they were so busy.

The passenger side of the car opened and Kangin felt a kiss on his cheek, turning his head and seeing Siwon smiling at him and buckling up his seat belt. “I am back. What are you ordering?”

Kangin finished the call and put his phone away. “Chinese and Korean dishes. We didn't go grocery shopping yesterday, so there is nothing at home we could cook for them.”

“Sounds good. Let's go. Yoona's brother is impatient already.” Siwon chuckled as he saw the lights of the car behind them glow bright a couple of times. Kangin nodded and started to drive home, with the other two cars following them.

They arrived back at Kangin and Siwon’s house after what seemed like an age but was in reality just under half an hour. It took another ten minutes for Yoona thanks to their troubles finding a parking spot. As they entered they were greeted not only by Kangin but also a cute fluff ball. KangWon had grown up a lot in eleven months and it was hard to call her little anymore. The striped grey, young cat instantly rubbed its fluffy body against Heechul’s legs – probably smelling Heechul’s own cats on him.

“Make yourselves at home. Siwon is already opening a bottle of red wine.” Kangin smiled, he cast his eyes towards Yoona and the tired face of JaeHyun. He had learnt to fear that face somewhat – JaeHyun quite often fought sleeping and he had powerful lungs. Powerful lungs, which deprived him of both sleep and the more sensual acts done in bed. “Would you like to put JaeHyun to sleep first, Yoona?”

Yoona nodded as they stepped in before following Kangin to the master bedroom, which was where JaeHyun’s cot belonged when they had him every other weekend. They properly would have had him more often if they weren’t so busy.

As he walked back to the kitchen he heard loud noises and high-pitched laughter. The guys seemed to be having lots of fun and Kangin wasn't one to miss it. “Hey, what's so funny?”

“Heechul just told us how he and Leeteuk met. Not even I knew this. Heechul, tell it again, please.” Siwon was panting from laughter and holding onto EunHyuk what Kangin didn't really like to see. He wasn't very jealous but still possessive about his boyfriend, so he stepped next to the handsome man and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You didn’t know as you never listen.” Heechul scoffed, but Heechul was never one to back off being the centre of attention and/or embarrassing Leeteuk. Leeteuk knew that look

“No, don't tell it again. It's so embarrassing,” Leeteuk tried to keep his husband from telling the others about their first encounter once again but without much success.

Heechul’s trade-mark smirk was there in all of its glory; it was much too fun embarrassing his adorable Teuk. “So, it was a few years back now. I was at the gym – mostly to window shop, in the changing rooms I heard some singing. I was impressed so naturally I...”

“That’s more than enough, Heechul.” Leeteuk tried again – once again without much success. Heechul merely shushed him for interrupting and continued.

“I walked into the changing rooms; since this was a posh gym all the showers had curtains.” Heechul rolled his eyes a little at that. “So, I got closer to the occupied shower where the voice came from and you know how I am, I just swung the shower curtain to the side and then there was a high-pitched scream, like a girl. Guess who covered himself like a girl too. It was our dear Teukkie, his face was as red as a tomato as he stared at me and all I could think of was ‘damn, why did he stop singing.”

Everyone started to laugh again, “Not a week later and Leeteuk turns up as a client.” That was it and they were pretty much hysterical. Kangin was probably laughing the hardest as Yoona stepped into the kitchen and signalled them to quieten it down. “I just got JaeHyun to sleep. Are you telling the shower story of Leeteuk again, Chul? It's getting old.”

“You see that it's not getting old.” Heechul stuck his tongue out and took his husband into his arms with a grin. “You are so cute when you are shy, love.”

After the pause Heechul grinned “Now shall I tell you how I met EunHyuk?”

“Please Don’t.” Eunhyuk groaned now Kangin and Siwon really where interested. Sadly before Heechul could tell this tale the door bell rang and Siwon went to answer the door.

It was the delivery service with their dinner. Siwon paid the high school boy and gave a good tip before carrying the boxes inside. “Guys, dinner arrived. I think we should eat in the living room. The carpet there is very fluffy and I don't really feel like sitting on those hard chairs.”

“Who knows what Kangin did to you that you can't sit, Siwon-ah.” Heechul smirked as Yoona cleared her throat and made him go quiet for once. The rest agreed and together they went to the living room to sit on the fluffy carpet, Siwon carrying the boxes of food and Kangin following with plates and chopsticks and each of them carried their wine glass with them. It seemed more comfortable and relaxed on the carpet as well.

KangWon mewled softly and followed her owners, they weren’t sure if it was because they had food or not. Sitting in the circle the food was unpacked as they attempted to prompt Heechul into telling how he met EunHyuk – judging by both of their reactions it was an interesting story, and not even Leeteuk knew it.

Fortune seemed to be on EunHyuk’s side as the story was stopped before it could start thanks to KangWon stealing the best part of the meat on EunHyuk’s plate.

“Ahh you little shit, I'll wring your neck.” EunHyuk growled a little as when he attempted to rescue his food KangWon hissed and then nipped at him. Everyone turned their head towards that outburst. Both Kangin and Siwon appeared mortified.

“Ahh you little sugar, I won’t wring any part of you?” EunHyuk corrected carefully, Leeteuk snorted a little in laughter which thankfully broke the ice a little. EunHyuk knew he was fully forgiven when Siwon offered him some of his meat to make up for the food that KangWon stole.

Leeteuk excused himself to clean himself up after spilling some sauce down him (which may or may not have been due to Heechul), a few minutes later Heechul asked where the bathroom was. Then there was four. Neither Heechul nor Leeteuk returned for over twenty minutes, EunHyuk and Yoona looked at each other although neither Kangin nor Siwon realised what this implied they both knew. Mostly from the experience of finding the aftermath tumbling from doors.

EunHyuk then received a phone call and excused himself to the kitchen to take it in private. Then there were three and Yoona sent them a meaningful look.

“You do realise that Heechul and Leeteuk have been missing for a while?” Yoona prompted, they sent her a questioning look to which she groaned at. “They probably met up.” She added to give them a little hint before sighing at their still confused looks.

“They’ve met up and haven’t returned for a while.” She said slowly, that’s when they finally clicked.

They both stood up in unison “The bed sheets.” They murmured in unified horror, Yoona rolled her eyes a little as they left the room making the way to the guest bed room. They doubted Heechul and Leeteuk would go in their knowing JaeHyun was asleep there.

Their guess seemed to be correct as they heard scuffling and hushed laughter in the room, they knocked on the door in warning before entering.

The room was empty.

Which was weird – not to mention the sounds had stopped as well.

They were about to leave the room when they heard a sound coming from the wardrobe, sending a look towards each other as they sneaked carefully to the wardrobe. Standing either side of the wardrobe they opened both of the doors quickly – sure enough Heechul and Leeteuk came tumbling out. Thankfully fully clothed. Heechul closed the wardrobe’s doors behind him.

“What the hell were you two doing?” Kangin almost yelled in some state of shock, it was not every day you found two grown men in the wardrobe.

“Playing Hide ‘n’ Seek.” Heechul retorted in a flash with that smirk of his. “Well done you won, you found us.” With a sway of his hips he left the room with Leeteuk in tow as if he did not just fall out of a wardrobe.

Kangin and Siwon collapsed on the bed feeling that they needed it after that. A couple of minutes later the wardrobe creaked open again, the lovers looked up in surprise – how many people were in that cupboard? Perhaps it was just KangWon, they had not seen her in a while either.

EunHyuk was attempting to sneak out – but he froze as he realised that he had been caught. Now that explained so much but so little.

"We don't even want to know. Just leave." Kangin told Eunhyuk, who quickly followed this instruction and probably went downstairs again. Kangin just pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his lips. "At least it wasn't our wardrobe, we would have to wash everything in there. Who knows what 'stuff' they did."

Siwon nodded in agreement. "I'm glad. I really don't want to know what they did in there. A pity that we are not alone, I want to show you how happy I am that we finally belong to each other for real. We are no married men anymore, there is just you and me now." He smiled as he trailed his fingers ob´ver Kangin's strong chest.

"Who cares? They can busy themselves down there." Kangin grinned and wanted to pull his boyfriend into a tight grip but the other already escaped him and walked to the door.

"No, my bear. Especially not when Yoona is down there and Jaehyun just went to sleep. Later." Siwon winked and walked downstairs again.


	4. "Yes, I do."

A few weeks passed in which Kangin seemed pretty busy and mysterious. He was starting to have secrets from Siwon and sometimes returned home late which left the younger male suspicious. Siwon was starting to imagine the worst and talked a lot with Yoona over the phone or met up with his ex-wife to talk about his worries.  He was happy that he could talk with Yoona about his boyfriend. She did not mind his slightly whiny state at all, nor did she make fun of him.

And Yoona was nowhere near using this chance to get him back. She was comforting her ex-husband and telling him that he was really just imagining things. That Kangin loved him dearly, she could see it in the way the bulky man always looked at Siwon.  Right now, Yoona was at his and Kangin's place, sitting on the couch together with him, Jaehyun in her arms.

“Everyone needs some freedom. He is probably meeting up with old friends or something. Or some business related stuff he wants you to stay out and give you some rest? After all you are working your ass off for him and he probably wants you to lower it down. Don't worry so much about it, Wonnie.” Yoona smiled softly at him while she was feeding their little man. Jaehyun just blinked cutely at his mother while eagerly suckling on the bottle he was holding with his little hands, with the support of his mother.

Siwon sighed and gently tickled Jaehyun's feet, making the boy giggle softly and trash his legs a bit. “Maybe you are right. Am I too clingy? And this is the reason why he wants some distance?”

The brunette mother chuckled softly. “You became so adorable since you are together with Kangin. As I said, just don't think too much about it and leave it be for a while. I am sure, there is nothing wrong with your relationship. Now, what do you think about going shopping? Jaehyun is growing so fast, he needs more clothes.”

Siwon hummed and took a sip of his coffee as the front door opened and Kangin entered. The bulky man was short of greetings and seemed in a hurry as he quickly took off his coat and shoes before walking over to the parents and his nephew. “Nice to see you here, Yoona. And you too, little boy.”

He smiled and gave Yoona a hug, Jaehyun a kiss on his nose and Siwon a kiss on his lips. “I hope you are having a good day, love.”

“We are about to go shopping for Jaehyun, do you want to join us?” Siwon asked hopefully but received a shake of the other's head.

“I am sorry, love. Got stuff to do, have fun together. I will join at another time.” Kangin smiled and gave his boyfriend another kiss before hurrying upstairs.

The other male sighed and looked at his son with a sad pout. “Your uncle is stupid, you know that?,” leaving Yoona to laugh softly and shake her head in amusement at the childish behaviour of her ex-husband. The boy blinked innocently and squealed softly, pushing his bottle away as a signal of being full.

“Let's get dressed and going.” Yoona set the bottle onto the table and held Jaehyun close, patting his back gently to burp the little guy. Then she stood up and brought the bottle to the kitchen before returning and dressing their son in warm clothes since it started to get colder outside. Siwon was sulking as he finally stood up as well and got his and Yoona's jackets. Jaehyun was put into his stroller and Siwon helped his ex-wife into the jacket before putting his own on.

While they put on their shoes, Jaehyun was squealing and babbling actively to get the attention of his parents.

 

_One Saturday Evening_

Siwon returned home later after working overtime again as so many other days before too. Kangin had left early, he had had a meeting Siwon didn't know anything about but that was pretty much impossible. Siwon was the one who planned Kangin's schedule and he had kept this evening free on purpose to be able to spend some alone time with his bear again.

But the bulky man had given his personal assistant and boyfriend more paper work before leaving in a hurry and the tall man was slowly thinking that Kangin was probably betraying him. He didn't want to think that but Kangin's strange acts were pretty much hinting towards it. On the way home, he had tried to phone Yoona but her voice mail was always getting off. Well, his ex-wife couldn't always be there for him. She had to move on and start a new life of her own as well.

With a deep sigh Siwon walked up to the front door and opened the door, maybe his bear was at home already and he could cuddle with him despite his worries. But again he was disappointed as he was greeted by full darkness. “Of course, he isn't at home ... What else did I expect …”

Siwon switched on the lights and was greeted by all their friends who screamed 'surprise' all at once. The tall male gasped softly and only stared at the banner his friends were holding up. It read 'Will you marry the fool of your boss?' and a big smiley and hearts. Siwon couldn't quite believe what was happening right now. All of his friends were standing there in their living room and Yoona was there too, now he knew why she didn't pick up her phone. He stepped closer to the bunch of people and tried to spot Kangin somewhere but he couldn't yet. His eyes fell on something that Jaehyun was holding with his little hands and tried to give to his father. “What are you holding there, Jae?”

The boy babbled and gave the small box to him that Siwon slowly opened. It contained a beautiful ring and the dumbfounded male didn't notice how his friends and family parted into two and his boyfriend stepped in front of him, dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt with a bow. “Siwon-ah, I know I have been neglecting you a lot for the past couple of weeks but that was only to prepare all this here and much more, if you say yes to the following question.”

Kangin smiled at him and knelt down, taking Siwon's hand in his and looking him in the eyes. “I love you from the bottom of my heart and only you showed me what true love meant, what it meant to give and receive love. I remember that I thought I was sick because I started to dream about you back then. I couldn't get you out of my head, you haunted me every second. It felt so forbidden and I wanted to get rid of those strange feelings but heck, when we kissed for the first time. I wanted more, I wanted a life with you together and I was … I don't know how to describe the feelings when I found out that you felt the same as me. It was a long and hard path to go until we reached this moment when we could finally be together. A big thanks to Yoona who supports us every second although I stole her man. Thank you, Yoona, for being so supportive.”

A few people laughed softly and Yoona nodded with a bright smile as she picked her son up who was staring curiously at his father and uncle. Siwon teared up slowly, he didn't want to but the words Kangin was saying were just so touching.

“Now, I want to show you how serious I am abouut our relationship and take the next step with you. I want to spent the rest of my life with you by my side, Siwon-ah. I know I am nowhere near perfect and you deserve much better than me but,” Kangin took the box out of Siwon's hand and presented it to him beautifully. “Will you marry me?”

Siwon couldn't get any words out of his mouth, he only nodded quickly and knelt down as well to kiss his new fiancé softly. The people around them clapped and cheered loudly for them and Jaehyun squealed with them, mimicking the adults around him. Rose petals were thrown over them and Siwon believed he could hear some sneaky comments coming from Heechul.

Kangin stood up with his arms wrapped around the younger male's waist and spun him around for a moment before setting him onto his feet again, some of their friends laughed and couldn't really believe that Kangin was able to lift Siwon up.

“I love you so much. I am he happiest man in universe.” Kangin smiled at him and turned to the crowd around them. “The champaign can be opened now and the pary can start, guys. Thank you so much for your help and not telling Siwon anything about it. The surprise was a full success and a special thanks to Yoona who had had it the hardest to keep her mouth shut with Siwon doubting and worrying so much.”

“You knew all along? Why didn't you tell me anything?” Siwon playfully glared at Yoona who giggled softly.

“It wouldn't have been a surprise anymore, would it?” She grinned innocently and went upstairs, probably to put Jaehyun to bed first before she would enjoy the evening as well.

 

Right after all guests had left, Siwon found himself pinned to the wall next to the piano in their living room and hungry hands groping him everywhere while a pair of soft lips were pressed on his own. “I hope you will make up for the pain you caused me. So many times, I needed you, you were too tired or busy. I felt lonely without you, Kangie.”

“I am so sorry, baby. But everything needed to be perfect. After I am done with you, you won't be able to walk for a few days.” The older male grinned against his lips and nipped and sucked at them eagerly, drawing melws from his fiancé who's hands were below his shirt already and feeling him up everywhere.

Siwon grinned and only broke the kiss to free his fiancé from the hot suit jacket and dress shirt, leaving the bow on him as he continued to explore the bare flesh that was his property and only his. 

Then he worked his way to the other's trousers and unzipped them before letting them fall to the floor and pressing his crotch against Kangin's.

The older male quickly stripped his fiancé off his shirt as well and attached his lips to those perfect little nubs and sucked and nibbled on them just like he had done with Siwon's lips. He rolled his hips against the other's, his erection growing quickly and rubbing against Siwon's. Both men moaned loud and the younger male arched his back against the wall and laced his fingers in Kangin's hair, pressing him closer to his chest.

Kisses and love bites were spread down to his chocolate abs that were also traced by the older male's hot and wet tongue, leaving a tingly feeling in Siwon's belly. The younger impatiently pushed him further down, opening his pants quickly and pushing them down along with his boxers and allowing his erection to spring free, so that his fiancé could continue there with his love treatment.

“So hard for me, love.” Kangin grinned up to his finacé who looked at him with half lidded eyes and licked his lips as he impatiently bucked his hips.

“Only for you, my bear and now please, suck me.” Siwon nearly whined and pushed his fiancé's head closer to his erection. Kangin obeyed instantly and poked his tongue out as he teasingly licked over the tip and slit before licking along the underside of the shaft. He then wrapped his hand around the base and took the tip into his mouth, sucking slowly.

Siwon moaned and tangled his fingers in Kangin's hair again and leaned his head back against the wall while he received pleasure from the older. “More, Kangie.”

Kangin hummed around the huge length and took more into his mouth until the tip almost hit the back of his throat. He hummed more to send vibrations through the throbbing meat and draw more moans from his fiancé. But soon he was pushed back gently and big eyes stared at him. “I need you inside me now, Kangie.”

Kangin didn't need to be told twice and stood up with a smirk, lifting Siwon up so the younger could wrap his legs around him and join their lips into a kiss again as Kangin pressed him against their piano. The keyboard was open so they hit a few keys but that didn't matter much. Kangin impatiently opened his pants and got rid of his boxers before pressing his erection against Siwon's bare ass.

The younger sneakily reached behind him into the piano and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He bit his lips and handed it to Kangin who looked at him with big eyes. “I don't need much preperation, just enter me finally. Don't look at me like this, I have always wanted you to take me on the piano so I took some preparations.”

Kangin shook his head in amusement with a grin and popped the bottle open before coating his length thoroughly and quickly so that he could satisfy his fiancé's needs. He kissed the other deeply and let the bottle fall to the floor as he pressed his length in between Siwon's butt cheeks against the puckered hole that was eager to swallow him. The keys of the piano played a horrible melody while they moved but everything they could hear was each other's breaths anyway.

Siwon wrapped his arms around the other's neck and spread his legs wide for his fiancé to finally enter him. He moaned loud as the thick length rammed inside him finally and arched his back against the piano.

“M-move.” Siwon pleaded as soon as Kangin was seated deep inside him, the other objected without another thought, their kiss rough and heated as their bodies were pressed against each other tightly and the older rocked his hips inside the other.

Their moans grew louder with each thrust, so did the sounds of the piano keys that were hit with each thrust. Kangwon was mewing anooyed by the noises his owners were making but nothing of that could stop the couple from enjoying their love making session.

It ddn't take long for the couple to reach their ends though, it seemed like decades that they hadn't made love, so they were especially sensitive for each other's touches. Also, it was their first love making as an almost married couple which made the situation even more exciting for both of them. Siwon reached down to stroke his length, both males were panting heavily already and Kangin's thrusts were becoming uneven.

“T-together, love.” Kangin said and sucked a hickey on Siwon's collar bone, marking him as his. A few more hard thrusts of Kangin's and both came almost at the same time, Kangin inside his fiancé and Siwon between their stomachs. The older male rode out his orgasm and then they just laid against the piano, taking in each other's scents and calming down from their high.

 

_The Day of the Wedding_

“You look almost as good as on our wedding day, Wonnie,” Yoona teased as she was straightening Siwon's suit. She was dressed in a blue, sparkling dress, being the bride's maid, that was Siwon in this case. The tall man did not wear a dress though but a pretty suit in white with a purple tie around his neck. Jaehyun was fifteen month now and trying to stand up on his own while his parents were busy.

“A-appa, Umma.” The boy asked for attention as he pulled himself up with the help of the leg of a table. They were in the US, near a chapel after the States legalised homosexual weddings by priests since Siwon wanted to have a wedding at a church.

“Whoa, such a big boy you are already, Jaehyunnie.” Siwon smiled brighty at his son and looked at Yoona while biting his lips. “One thing you can believe me, I am as nervous as on our wedding day. I still don't know how to thank you properly for making all this possible and still supporting me after I hurt you so much.”

Yoona shook her head with a bright smile and pecked his cheek. “There is no need. I want you to be happy and if you are happy with Kangin I will support you all the way. Because I am happy when you are happy. To be honest, it took me a long while to realise that I shoudn't hold any grudges against you but be happy for you. It would have hurt way more to have kept you by my side while knowing you were unhappy with me.”

“Well, it could have turned out like with Soohyun. I am glad you are nothing like her though. Oh my god, we are running late. We need to get ready to go. Do I look fine?” Siwon panicked as he saw the time and Yoona couldn't help but laugh before Siwon picked his son up and together they left the hotel room to get into the limousine and drive to the church where their closest friends and family were waiting already as well as the groom.

The limousine arrived at the church and the Siwon got out first before helping Yoona out, Jaehyun had fallen asleep in his arms during the ride. Quickly, they stepped inside the church where everyone was seated already and Kangin was waiting at the altar together with Eunhyuk whom he had chosen as his witness. Siwon handed his sleeping boy to Heechul and Leeteuk as the music started and he walked down the aisle with Yoona.

He came to a stop next to his soon to be husband and faced him with a bright smile before both of them faced the priest who started the ceremony. Both men only had eyes and ears for each other and first started to listen as the priest was already at the important question.

“Do you, Kim Youngwoon, want to take the here present Choi Siwon as you lawful husband and support him in sickness as well as in health?” The priest asked Kangin who took the wedding ring from Eunyhuk and then took Siwon's hand in his to slide the ring over his finger.

“I do.” He nodded with a bright smile as the priest faced Siwon.

“And do you, Choi Siwon, want to take the here present Kim Youngwoon as you lawful husband and support him in sickness as well as in health?” Siwon nodded with the same bright smile and took the other ring offered by Eunhyuk before sliding it onto Kangin's finger.

“I do.” The priest was about to alow them to kiss as they had already attached their lips to each other in a soft kiss while their friends and family cheered loudly for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> A/N: The End~ I hope you liked the last chapter and will check out some other stories of mine^-^ the link to my story gallery is in the foreword~ please leave lots of comments~


End file.
